


Поцелуй (14/03/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [2]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "2) Поцелуй: Я напишу, как наши персонажи целуются, это может быть невинно или страстно. - Гарри Стайлз"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поцелуй (14/03/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Поцелуй  
> Размер: 309 слов  
> Фандом: One Direction RPF, Little Mix RPF  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Зейн Малик/Перри Эдвардс, Гарри Стайлз  
> Категория: гет  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Примечание: написано для Talie на заявку "2) Поцелуй: Я напишу, как наши персонажи целуются, это может быть невинно или страстно. - Гарри Стайлз"

Зейн смеется.  
– "Тот самый Гарри Стайлз"? Детка, ты же встречаешься с "тем самым Зейном Маликом".  
– Это другое, – бурчит Перри и еще сильнее стучит ножом по доске.  
– А огурцы тебе что сделали? – Зейн подходит сзади, обнимает ее за пояс.  
Она откладывает нож. Откидывает голову назад, трется о грудь Зейна.  
– Просто... Я нервничаю.  
– Это лишь мои друзья. Гарри, Найл, Луи и Лиам.  
– Я знаю. Это же даже не первая и не пятая наша встреча. Тем более, сейчас вокруг не будет десятка фотографов. Но. Гарри.  
– Гарри, – кивает Зейн. – И Луи, и Лиам, и Найл.  
– Мне кажется, я ему не нравлюсь.  
Зейн разворачивает ее, берет ее лицо в ладони.  
– Глупости, – говорит он, смотря ей в глаза. – Ты моя девушка, ты нравишься мне, и поэтому ты точно нравишься ему. И даже если бы ты была просто Перри, ты не могла бы ему не нравиться. Я говорил уже тебе, какая ты офигенная?  
– И не только мне, – Перри вспоминает последние интервью Зейна и улыбается.  
– Так вот. Гарри Стайлз – самый нестрашный человек, которого я знаю. Ты – самая прекрасная девушка, которую я знаю. Еще вопросы?  
– Но он меня не целует.  
Зейн хмурится.  
– Я надеюсь на это, вообще-то.  
– Нет, не в этом смысле. Как Гарри здоровается со всеми? Здоровается, прощается. С тобой, с Найлом, со всеми, с Дани?  
– Как?  
– Всегда целует их в губы при встрече.  
– Это Гарри, да.  
– Меня это смущало. Но я поняла, что да, это Гарри. Но меня не целует. Обнимает, спрашивает, как дела. И все.  
– Пез. Перри. Я тебе обещаю, что Гарри не считает тебя кем-то, с кем он не хотел бы общаться. И да, Гарри не знает, что такое границы, когда общается с нами. Но знаешь, что еще так прекрасно в нем? Он никогда не сделает чего-то, на что у него нет разрешения. Понимаешь?  
Перри кивает.  
***  
Через час, встречая Гарри, Перри сама целует его в губы. Он расплывается в улыбке и крепко обнимает ее.


End file.
